Violin Playing Sheep
by Arteset
Summary: "I'm Mr.Ulquiorra Cifer," He replied,"twenty four going on twenty five, and as of today, I'm your violin tutor." UlquiorraxIchigo, no smut, rated T for language.Somewhat OOC Ichigo.
1. Black Sheep in white coating

A/N: Bleach is owned by TV Tokyo and Tite Kubo, but it certainly is on my anime wishlist.

* * *

"Ichigo! Phone call! And it's from Shiiiiiraaaaaaaaaayuuuuuki!" Isshin, Ichigo's father, shouted from downstairs. He was holding the phone in one hand and the frying pan, sizzling with eggs and bacon, in the other. Karin and Yuzu, his twin daughters, were already enjoying breakfast and getting ready to go to the mall. All in all, a pretty ordinary morning for a strict family and their betrothed son; however, he was upstarts giving a certain blue haired entrepreneur a blow job. But Ichigo, the black sheep of the family with a false white coat, liked certain entertainment.

He craved sex, in any way or form, with any hot looking guy or girl. His first time had been with a MILF, the one with years of yummy experiences and kids who slept like rocks whenever he came over for a "lesson". His lessons ended when he decided to fuck the oh- so- rich Rukia Kuchiki, break her heart, and drive her into an eating disorder. Yup, and that didn't even come close to learning the proper way to do blowjobs by his sexy new friend Gin Ichimaru and then practice them on his recent boy toy, Toshiro Hitsugaya. But then Toshiro moved away and became a memorable fuck from the long line of Ichigo's sex life. Any other hook-ups he had with people filled in between these memorable people. Well, Grimmjow would now make his list, since that man offered such a good _fuck_ing time. He understood what most of the other crack heads didn't, that Ichigo never meant to stay with them. That Ichigo was the monarch butterfly, migrating to different trees before reaching Mexico and then dying there.

"Hey isn't that your dad?" Grimmjow asked, zipping up his pants. Ichigo nodded and kissed Grimmjow one last time, tasting his cigarette lips and delicious saliva.

"I'M SHOWERING DAD! I'LL BE DOWN THERE IN A FEW!" Grimmjow chuckled before ruffling Ichigo's messy hair and leaving through the window. _There goes my Romeo, _Ichigo sighed playfully before rushing to take a shower, erasing any of Grimmjow's residue off him. Couldn't greet an overprotective father with cum on your new white shirt could ya? He rushed downstairs, grabbed the phone, and greeted his _beloved _fiancée Shirayuki.

"Happy Birthday Ichigo!" Shirayuki congratulated, "I can't believe you're finally eighteen! We can finally get married, and just in time. The nuns and I have finished the dress; all we need is to do the veil. Oh, I wish these five months would just fly by. Don't you Ichigo?" _Blah, blah, blah, coming out 'cha mouth with your blah, blah, blah, _Ichigo smiled, wishing the conversation was over. He didn't want anything reminding him of the impending day when he would officially ruin his life and buy Shirayuki's freedom from the convent she lived in.

He found out of his betrothal when he was eight, and meet Shirayuki during his third grade winter vacation. She was a pretty girl, with long flowing silver hair and simple blue eyes that matched her hair. She was shy and really polite, preferring to read a book by the fireplace than have a snowball fight with the Kurosaki kids. Ichigo liked her, but those feelings never really developed into love; the kind of love needed in hasty marriages like theirs.

"Anyway," Shirayuki concluded, after about a five minute ramble regarding the wedding, "I hope your birthday present arrived today. The nuns helped me pick it out…I hope you like it…and…I love you," She whispered the last part before going silent, leaving Ichigo with an uncomfortable guilt in his heart.

"I...I…l-love…you… as well," Ichigo stuttered, the guilt rising higher and higher to the point of revelation. "And thanks for the gift well bye now!" He hung up and dropped into the nearest chair in sight, feeling incredibly hungry at that moment.

"Happy birthday Ichigo!" said Yuzu, running up to hug him, "Aren't you excited! You're getting married! Oooh this is so exciting!"

"Happy birthday Ichigo," Karin repeated, "at least you're old enough for cigarettes and fake margaritas. Congrats," Ichigo nodded as he began devouring a plateful of pancakes and eggs, dodging a surprise hug attack from his father.

"Come on Ichigo! Just one hug from your old man? Soon you'll be a married man and Shirayuki will think dad hugs are creepy." Isshin fake sobbed, trying to get through Ichigo.

"Dad hugs are perfectly normal, but yours are just plain creepy," Karin spoke, pulling Isshin from Ichigo.

"Well," Ichigo said, standing up to put his plate in the sink, "I'm out. Be back for lunch." _Away from all this stupid wedding talk_, he wanted to add but kept silent.

"Wait," Isshin said, blocking the door, "shouldn't you celebrate your birthday here? Besides, Shirayuki's present will arrive any minute now."

"More the reason to leave Dad, "Ichigo persuaded, "that way I won't be all anxious waiting for it. Don't worry; I'm just stopping by Borders to check out their CDs." He ducked underneath his father's arm and walked out, destination: Paako Bar.

* * *

"Well, well," Gin said, looking up from his polished martini glasses, "the light of the party arrived early. What'll it be? Coffee like most teenyboppers who can't take a hangover or better yet, how about some chocolate milk so you can get some calcium?"

"If only you weren't such a loser I might actually date you," Ichigo retorted, leaning close to Gin, "don't you have anything to say to the birthday boy? Something like 'how 'bout a pink panty dropper? With a strawberry on top?'"

"This loser don't serve girly drinks to boy sluts like you," Gin replied, setting the glass he was polishing down, "I'm the kind of guy to drench boy sluts like you in pink panty droppers and slowly lick them dry."

"Sorry Ginny," Ichigo apologized, slowly retreating from Gin's face, "total bitch-mode activated right now."

"You don't hafta poligize ya know? Seems like you've gotta lot on your little slut mind and ya thought you'd take it out on me."

"But Ginny," Ichigo wailed, picking up the beer mug Gin offered him, "that's not fair. You look all depressed and stuff and I'm piling more stress on you."

"Luppi finally walked out on me," Gin stated, looking into his own beer mug, "like officially. I knew that biatch was with Findor since last time we fucked. Mumbled something about blondes then fell asleep on me, right then and there."

"Good riddance," Ichigo said, clinking beer mugs with Gin, "and don't worry, maybe you're not meant to be top. Instead of looking for women and submissive guys, why don't you get with the seme type?"

"Ya gotta understand Ichigo," Gin lectured in his teaching voice, "once you reach a certain age you can never be bottom again, unless you're in a lifelong relationship with a forever top. Now guys like us can be ukes for so long that we've gotta step up and become the tops to the younger generation and thus repeating the cycle of semenism and ukeism."

"So the guys that fucks us…"

"Were once getting fucked," Gin finished both his sentence and his beer mug. He suddenly looked up, surprised someone had joined their little shindig.

"What'll it be Mista?" Gin asked, staring into the depths of the man's green eyes. But the man's gaze was locked with Ichigo's, disapproval clear in his face.

"Do I know you?" _And if I do, can we please go the hotel? We've got a lot of this and that to discuss. _Ichigo couldn't help it; his flirty thoughts were getting the better of him.

"Not yet," He replied, "what will you're father think of you if he sees you in a place like this?"

"Okay what the hell?" Ichigo yelled, "who do you think you are, I don't even fucking know you! And what's with all the empty threats, you think I'm that stupid?"

"Well," He said, "you are the one who exploded in anger for what I said. If you aren't as stupid as you claim, then why did you reply? I'm merely a stranger after all, what could I possibly know about you or your family? Only a guilty person would reply like that," Ichigo, severely embarrassed, sat down and ignored the customer's mumblings.

"I'm sure the manager would like to hear that this establishment serves alcohol to minors," He continued, staring at Gin, "and I could call the authorities and issue an arrest right now."

"I told you," Ichigo said, "your empty threats don't scare me. I'm outta here, see ya Gin."

"Yeah," Gin giggled nervously, "see ya too Ichi." The man was relentless though; he grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him outside. Once they were out of the establishment he practically threw Ichigo in his snazzy convertible car and shut the door. Within a couple seconds they were speeding along the main street and into the highway.

"You don't have to speed you know," Ichigo snapped, clicking the seatbelt into place, "you're just begging for a ticket aren't you? One for speeding and one for kidnapping, you're one fucked up dude."

"Hm," The man responded, his gaze locked on the road, "you just caused so much trouble for yourself. What were you thinking? The bartender could have slipped something in your drink, or…"

"Please," Ichigo bragged, "I've had the roofies slipped in my drink so many times I've lost count. Usually I'm easy, but I like men to work to get me; it's like a total turn-on."

"Must be why you're so screwed in the head," He replied, "and why you accompany strangers to their cars. I could be a serial killer for all you know," He paused, as if creating suspense, and then sighed in defeat; Ichigo's smug look claiming victory.

"Then why don't we stop being strangers Mr. Killer?" Ichigo whispered in his ear, "for starters, what's your name? I'm Ichigo _Strawberry_ Kurosaki, fresh out of high school and barely eighteen."

"I'm Mr. Cifer," He replied, "Mr. Ulquiorra Cifer, twenty four going on twenty five; and as of today, I'm your violin tutor." Ichigo stifled his laughter, _violin_ tutor? _Not another Neliel_, Ichigo giggled, his hand over his mouth.

"Did I say something funny? Last time I checked introductions were never a laughing matter," Ulquiorra, pardon me, Mr. Cifer said. Within five minutes they were in front of Ichigo's house, both quiet except for the motor running.

"Shall we go?" Ichigo asked, fingering the ignition key, his fingertips within grabbing zone.

"What about today's incident?" Ulquiorra persisted, turning the key and removing Ichigo's fingers from the ignition.

"I think you can overlook that can't you?" Ichigo pouted, his hands clasping Ulquiorra's, "I mean it was only one time. I could make it up to you later hm?"

"Not interested," Ulquiorra stated, "but I'll have my eye on you Kurosaki. I may be just a violin tutor but you're father asked me to also care for you, so you're not tempted by the sin."

"Tempted? I'm way beyond that," Ichigo assured him, kissing Mr. Cifer on the cheek, "I've tasted it…so many times…" He looked up hopefully, but Mr. Cifer remained passive; the news didn't bother him.

"What you did in the past doesn't concern me," He lectured, "but from now on, you will live as innocent as a newborn, at least for Ms. Shirayuki's sake."

"Did my dad set you up for this too?" Ichigo queried, stepping out of the car.

"Shirayuki's my sister," replied, "and it is my responsibility to make sure the groom is uncorrupted, or so states our bible." Ichigo cursed, he totally forgot about that rule. It was one of the many rules for a betrothal, the bride must be a virgin and the husband must throw away his sinful past for a new beginning; and the only way to ensure that was if a watcher was assigned. It had nothing to do with being related to the groom or bride; but to think that tall, pale, and handsome man was his watcher was hard to believe.

The minute Ichigo walked in, birthday balloons showered on him and ; and an echoing "Happy Birthday!" erupted from the people inside. A big birthday banner hung from the dining room and underneath it was a table full of food, cake, and presents. His family dragged him by the wrists, and his family appropriate friends huddled around, thinking his small family party was the next Sweet Sixteen episode.

"Open this one first!" Isshin yelled excitedly, gesturing to a modest-sized present sitting in the middle of all the other presents. Ichigo carefully peeled the wrapping paper, folded it, and found a small violin case. He opened it to reveal what the case hid, a smooth brown violin. A card tumbled out as well, with Shirayuki's calligraphy adorned on it.

"HURRAH!" Everyone shouted, clapping for Ichigo as he gripped the violin, afraid the violin would slip out of his hands with all the excitement around him. He gazed at Mr. Cifer who had closed his eyes and smiled smugly, as if he knew a secret and wasn't planning to tell. Or perhaps he knew Ichigo was looking at him, hoping to lock eyes with him, emerald eyes meeting with fiery brown ones. Ichigo looked away, embarrassed and determined at the same time; no one rejected him, without giving it a second thought at least.

By the time the whole party was over and everyone left, Ichigo craved a London dry gin, and time at the Paako bar with Gin. Anything was better than his house right now, where a sitting was nonchalantly sipping red wine; the only stinking alcoholic beverage allowed in the house, and staring right at him.

"Well I'm glad you two met already," Isshin stated earlier, "what are the odds of meeting your violin tutor in the classical music section of Borders?" Ulquiorra underestimated Ichigo's lying abilities; why, he didn't even stutter when he uttered that obvious lie. And his father, the big idiot, believed him.

_Who are you trying to fool Ichigo Kurosaki? Yourself?_ But Ulquiorra smiled sadly, it was like looking into a mirror of the past, only with a new face and a new farce.

* * *

A/N: What do you have to say to that? Please review…


	2. Ulquiorra had a little lamb

Chapter two was rewritten because I finally had time to sit down and edit it. Lazy me. Bleach is property of Tite Kubo and TV Tokyo

* * *

"_Where were you?" It was well past midnight, and Ulquiorra couldn't take it anymore. He had arrived six hours earlier, made dinner, and waited like a fool for a man who would never show up. Said man came swaggering in, reeking of alcohol, to find a seething Ulquiorra asking questions he would lie to._

"_This isn't going to work out," The man stated, staring right at Ulquiorra. "You're too clingy, whiney, and honestly; I've had it. I was with Orihime, alright?" Ulquiorra smirked, coming closer to his lover. He played with the man's blue locks, twisting his own pale fingers into the soft hair and humming an odd little tune._

"_Oh right, you're fiancée," Ulquiorra replied, bringing his lover's face close, "Your betrothed, your true half. What can I say, Grimmjow? I've had it as well. What was it you said two months ago? 'We'll make it work, somehow.' Well, I guess you were wrong. And what about me; did you forget what you did to me?" Ulquiorra backed away; suddenly disgusted he had touched his lover. Or ex-lover, he should clarify, because he was done._

"_There you go again," Grimmjow said, grabbing Ulquiorra by his wrist. He pushed the smaller teenager to a wall and whispered harshly, "you're always thinking about yourself. You knew this wasn't going to last, and yet you kept stringing it on. Understand this: I am bored with you. I don't love you. I hate you, and I want you to leave. Now." He pushed Ulquiorra away from the wall, watching him stumble to the ground. Ulquiorra resembled an orphaned puppy, with his large eyes swelling in tears and a defeated look etched on his face. He got up and walked out, forever leaving his first love._

"Ugh, can it get any hotter in here?" Ichigo complained, fanning himself with a music sheet, "that A/C must be fucking broken _Mr. Cifer,_" Ulquiorra looked up from his book, snapping out of his flashback. He set the boring book down and snatched his music sheets from Ichigo.

"Please treat these with more respect," He lectured, "unless you would like to replace my music sheets I've had for fifteen years."

"Geez, I'm just trying to lighten the mood," Ichigo mumbled, "I know! Let's take a break and go to Mickey D's for an iced coffee. My treat," He added as an afterthought, tugging on Ulquiorra's white shirt that matched with his black pants and Vans shoes.

"I'm perfectly fine with going Dutch," Ulquiorra said, slowly getting up, "but we're going as student and teacher. Don't mistake this for a date or anything like that."

"Now why would I do that?" Ichigo asked innocently, "I_ am_ going to get coffee with one of the_ hottest_ guys alive, well next to Chicharito Hernández* but you know what I mean." Ulquiorra nearly sat back down; there was no way he would comply to Ichigo's capricious behavior. Ichigo, sensing his unwillingness, dragged him outside then linked arms with him.

"I won't run away, please unlink my arm," Ulquiorra demanded, only to see Ichigo stick his tongue at him and hold on to his arm like a lifejacket. They walked at a moderate pace to the Mickey D's at the corner of the street, both of them silent. Once inside they ordered and got a nice seat by a huge window and under the A/C vent.

"So how am I coming along?" Ichigo queried, stirring the whipped cream into the coffee, while Ulquiorra merely sipped his.

"One of the best I've had since Ilforte," He praised, causing Ichigo to nearly choke on his ice.

"Ilforte…Grantz?" Ichigo coughed, swallowed then coughed again.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Ulquiorra asked, handing Ichigo a napkin.

"He's my dentist's older brother," Ichigo said, "and the only reason I mention this is because I had a one-night stand with him, and my dentist caught us and now he won't stop calling me to hook up."

"Is he dangerous? Has he attempted to coerce you into anything you're not comfortable in?" Ichigo laughed, tears almost popping out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, boy sluts are not familiar with the term 'coerce' and the only reason I haven't said yes to him is because he has a weird fetish. Something about me wearing a long blond wig and a nurse outfit; if that loser wants to get with his brother then why doesn't he just do it already?"

"You accept incest?" Ulquiorra said, nearly choking on his drink.

"You can't help who you fall in love with," Ichigo replied, "as long as the other person loves you back, what's the problem? And believe me; those two really love each other. I mean Ilforte only hooked up with me because I was wearing my prescription glasses…anyway; doesn't this make you seethe with jealously ? You could have had a chance with Ilforte, but you blew it. Guess who topped?"

"Knowing you, it was probably Ilforte; of course I wouldn't know since he's never topped anyone before." Ichigo's jaw fell open as a smirking Ulquiorra continued sipping his coffee.

"I can't wait till you top me," Ichigo sighed, "on the floor, in the tub, at Vegas, next to my bed, under a tree…look at me I'm using prepositions!" Ulquiorra only shook his head and got up, another minute of this and he would probably…no he had to leave.

"Hey wait!" Ichigo pleaded, "don't leave! At least walk me home!" But Ulquiorra turned and left, leaving his half finished coffee on the table. Ichigo picked it up and tasted the straw, wondering if Ulquiorra's taste still lingered on the straw.

_One week later…_

Ichigo thought he would go insane; he wanted to go out already! It seemed every chance he got was foiled by Ulquiorra. It started after their little visit to Mickey D's, and Ichigo decided he needed a drink with Gin. He boarded the nearest subway when he noticed someone with familiar green vans and black skinny leg jeans holding a newspaper. _That son of a bitch! He fucking stalked me! _Ichigo grinded his teeth in irritation while saying out loud, "Hey , where are you going? And why aren't you in your sports car?"

"Unfortunately my sports car is in the repair shop," Ulquiorra replied as he put the paper down. On his face was a pair of green rimmed glasses made to mimic real glasses.

"Why don't you sit next to me so we can discuss your lessons?" Ichigo reluctantly got up and sat next to Ulquiorra, ignoring the passengers gay and faggot remarks.

"Why did you stalk me? I thought you were mad," Ichigo asked, "unless you were _jealous _and only want me for yourself."

"Jealous you say? I was merely doing my job as watcher. I won't let you fall into temptation twenty weeks before your wedding," Ulquiorra folded the paper out and began reading.

Ulquiorra stayed true to his word, every time Ichigo went out, he was sure to follow so. Ichigo could only take two days of stalking before staying inside and reading a book, since the only place Mr. Cifer didn't guard like a hawk was his house. But reading wasn't so bad, in fact, it gave Ichigo a wonderful idea to gather knowledge and make a good impression…

Ulquiorra was pleased with today's lessons, and yesterday's lessons, and the day before that and so on. It wasn't just because Ichigo progressed at a rate that took any ordinary student months but because Ichigo was finally behaving. He didn't whine, complain, or try to hit on him. He even asked Ulquiorra about Shirayuki, her hobbies and interests, and _seemed _genuinely interested.

"Wow, it's already three o'clock?" Ichigo said, looking up at the clock in Ulquiorra's music room.

"Yes, it's time for you to go, shall I drive you home?" Ulquiorra asked, picking up the car keys.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, grabbing his bag, "wait. Can I ask you something?" Ulquiorra froze, and turned to face Ichigo, a smug look across his face.

"Sure," Ulquiorra said, sitting back down.

"You've told me almost everything you know about Shirayuki, except for her parents. It's important to know your in-laws as well right?"

_So that was what you were up to, _Ulquiorra concluded, _and I fell for it. _Ichigo wasn't trying to find more information about Shirayuki, but about him. _What did I tell him about myself? _Ulquiorra could only recall telling him about some of his interests that concurred with Shirayuki's and things that irritated Shirayuki and not him.

"My stepmother is in charge of the wedding," Ulquiorra replied, "after all, Shirayuki and I are step-siblings. My mother committed suicide after finding out my father was a bisexual and my stepmother found out when she learned of my mother's death. My father was banished from the household, his watcher was fired, and now he lives in Japan working as an actor in Asian dramas."

"I…had no idea," Ichigo gulped, looking down.

"Of course not," Ulquiorra replied coldly, "after all, you were only trying to get into my pants. I bet you've hurt a lot of people with your way of thinking, people who truly loved you." Ichigo remained silent, looking at the floor boards.

"Lessons start at nine o'clock next Monday," Ulquiorra reminded him, leaving the room. Ichigo meekly grabbed his bag and followed, _it's going to be a looooong weekend._

* * *

_Please Re-review?_


	3. The past of Little Bo Ulqui

A/N: Bleach, makes your socks whiter and your hollows dead or your money back. It's owned by Tite Kubo and TV Tokyo, not moi.

* * *

Shirayuki walked at a quick pace, constantly looking over her shoulder and in the corner of her eye. Not that she could see anything in the pitch dark night with only a candle illuminating her path, but she wouldn't take any chances. She couldn't have _anyone _from the convent follow her and interrupt her secret rendezvous, not when she had so little time left to be with _him_.

Him referred to her secret boyfriend, also the convent's gardener ever since his father retired. She met him when she first arrived to the convent, and they became insta-friends. Shirayuki nicknamed him Angel, for his pure skin that matched hers; but his real name was Shirosaki.

She played with Shirosaki in the garden hide- and-seek, tag, and jump rope since he wouldn't play dollies with her. At the dinner table she would read him the bible and fairy tales while he listened quietly, and together they would sleep in front of the fireplace, both curled up against each other. Things changed when Shirayuki found out she would get married, and all she wanted to do was play wedding with her dollies and wouldn't play with Shirosaki because Lucifer (Shirayuki's nickname for Ichigo) wouldn't like it.

But Shirayuki still came out every morning to read while Shirosaki tended the garden and talked to her. One day she looked up, and her eyes met with his. He was drowned in the morning light, and Shirayuki knew then who was her true Lucifer. But now she had to choose between Shirosaki, her childhood friend, and Ichigo, her betrothal. For weeks she was in conflict until she came for her yearly America visit and learned of Ichigo's true self. Ichigo was a fornicator of the worst kind, what society deemed as a boy slut. She didn't blame him; if it were her she would probably be doing the same. So when she came back to Spain, there was no regret in her heart when she confessed Shirosaki her love.

It wasn't far, but each step felt like a thousand year interval. Cold wind blew in her face, chilling her to the bone and blowing out her candle. The bushes began to rustle, startling Shirayuki that she tripped. With nothing but the sliver of a crescent moon to guide her, she began to feel despair. Tears burnt in her eyes as she pressed her cheek to the ground, and waited for dawn's menacing rays to guide her back home. The bushes continued to rustle, but Shirayuki ignored them, better to be found by anyone than lying on the ground until dawn. Suddenly, a warm arm wrapped around her waist and picked her up, then slinging her over their shoulder.

"You'll catch a cold sitting on the ground," Shirosaki whispered, holding his lantern close to Shirayuki. Shirayuki's heart swelled double in size. She squirmed out of his grasp until she was on her two feet and at least a good three feet away from him.

"I wasn't going to do anything," He added playfully, holding his hand out, "shall we go?" Shirayuki rolled her eyes but accepted his hand, feeling his warmth travel inside of her.

"I know, I was just anxious that's all," She replied, "I thought I would have to wait until dawn to go back and miss our rendezvous."

"You know I'd come looking for you," Shirosaki said, pulling her closer, "even if you were on the brink of death or even at the altar of your wedding." Shirayuki looked away; she couldn't meet his earnest look.

"Death would be better than marriage," Shirayuki mumbled, "because then I could be yours."

"I don't need something as trivial as intercourse to claim you mine," He smiled and continued, "as long as I'm in your heart, then…" Shirayuki gulped, was she ready to tell him what she did? How she told Ichigo, her betrothal, that she loved him? She had only said things in the heat of the moment, deeply regretting it. What had she expected from saying that? That Ichigo would say 'I love you' back?

"But…I told him that I…I…loved him," She confessed, "How can you love someone like that?"

"I'm sure I can," He said, picking her up and twirling her around, "just like you can love a humble gardener like me." Shirayuki felt tears in her eyes; He truly was her guardian angel.

"But I do love you, with all my heart," She giggled, "sorry for the cliché, but that's how I really feel about you." She then kissed him on the lips, all her fears and worries gone.

"Then I love you with all my heart _and_ soul," He whispered in her ear, leading her to his small cottage. And like every other rendezvous they kissed away and slept on the dew covered grass until dawn.

* * *

Ulquiorra stared at the stopwatch, looked up at Ichigo, and then looked down again. Only seventeen more seconds and the lesson was over. Today he was testing Ichigo, having him play piece after piece until his fingertips throbbed miserably. Ichigo had no signs of giving up yet, he played each piece through and through. They weren't on the best of terms, ever since their little argument, but Ichigo had apologized and Ulquiorra knew that he meant it. But just to be sure, Ulquiorra made sure every conversation between them was strictly relating to violins, or the wedding. It was only ten weeks to the wedding, and Shirayuki would be arriving to the U.S. any day now. But at least Ichigo's testosterone, or whatever made him act sluttish, had calmed down. There was no need to stalk Ichigo anymore, because he only went out to the store, coffee shop, and more recently the library, but didn't meet anyone in secret or anything like that. The stopwatch beeped and Ichigo stopped playing, gently laying his birthday present on the desk. Ulquiorra wrote some notes down before putting them away along with his stopwatch and music sheets.

"You've learned so much," Ulquiorra praised him, "I'm glad you're practicing hard, soon you'll be in music concerts all over the city; in fact I've got some contacts that can book you around the state!" His enthusiasm was cut short when Ichigo got up, put away his violin, and walked out. Ulquiorra sighed but reluctantly followed, he couldn't have the Kurosaki boy falling into temptation again.

Ichigo knew Ulquiorra was following him, but ignored it. He wasn't going anywhere he shouldn't be, in fact, it was a great place to go on breezy summer days when one needed to think. He wished Ulquiorra wouldn't follow him, that way he could think straight. He got closer to his destination, the city park. Families were on the grass having picnics while others rode on bicycles or jogged along the pavement. The playgrounds were filled with screaming children, and irritated parents watching them so they wouldn't fall down. Compared to his inner turmoil, this was heaven for Ichigo as he made his way to the star rope. The star rope had various ropes that children climbed, and used to be Ichigo's favorite when he came to the playground with his sisters. He set his violin on the nearest bench and climbed it, high enough so his legs wouldn't touch the ground but low enough so he wouldn't feel nauseated when he got down. He lied down, his back against two thick ropes and his legs entwined with other ropes so they wouldn't dangle. Among him were little kids climbing and yelling and crying, covered with dried on drool and sticky ice cream. Parents ignored him and attempted to wipe their kids, then gave up and sat in the welcoming tree shade. He looked up at the blue cloudless sky, and reached for the sun, thinking it was Ulquiorra's pale hand. Ulquiorra smiled and turned to the sun, floating higher and higher until he became a part of the star.

"You should be getting ready for your rehearsal dinner, not suffer from Peter Pan syndrome," Ulquiorra stated tonelessly, "please get down from there Mr. Kurosaki."

"Mr. Kurosaki? That makes me feel so old," Ichigo replied playfully, "and I can't practice until my wifey comes, remember? I just wanted some time to think," Ichigo put his hands behind his neck and looked up, erasing Ulquiorra's presence from himself.

"I don't have time for such frivolities," Ulquiorra said, "get down from there!" But other people began to look in their direction, muttering and pointing at him as if he were a molester or something like that. He reluctantly backed away from Ichigo and sat on a bench, putting his black sunglasses on to block eye contact with anyone. It was infuriating, being treated as hired help from a prissy boy slut, and even more infuriating to play along with him. This was his first time being a watcher, and he didn't want to mess up, but it was getting harder and harder not to. The boy was adamant on being with him, so why didn't he comply? Perhaps one time would be enough for the boy, and he would leave him alone. It happened all the time didn't it? Confused boys trying to test out their masculinity on other men only to find out they weren't gay? He looked at Ichigo, acting innocent while lying provocatively on his back, right in front of him. _One time, it'll be only one time_, Ulquiorra promised himself, _and then he'll never bother you again. He's the one to conquer and leave, conquer and leave, breaking hearts wherever he goes. _

He stood up, picked up the violin case, and walked over to Ichigo. _How to approach him? Friendly say I want to or rudely take him home and use force? _Ulquiorra shook his head, why didn't he act when Ichigo flat out asked him to have sex? Oh right, it was wrong! Was he using this as an excuse to have sex with Ichigo because he…he thought Ichigo was attractive? Because he didn't want his sister to have him? What was he saying?

"And Space Woman Barbie lands on Planet Star being the first fashionable astronut ever!" Ulquiorra jumped, _who said that?_ Next to him was a boy, about six years old, in a blue summer dress and matching blue sandals. A yellow ribbon held back his messy silver hair, and matched the yellow lace at the bottom of the sun dress. He was holding a blond-haired Barbie over his head and continued ranting about outer space and the caramel chocolate milky ways. The boy climbed the star rope, imitating space ship noises when he lost his footing and nearly fell, but not before Ichigo grabbed him by the foot.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo, nearly scared to death, asked. His grip on the boy's foot tightened as he tried to pull him up.

"Are you insane? The rope was gonna break my fall dummy," The boy snapped, hoisting himself up, "and don't be looking at my panties ya perv."

"Excuse me?" Ichigo said, "Next time I'll make sure you fall for real you ungrateful kid. And what's with the attitude?" Ulquiorra helped the boy down, even though he was kicking at him from every angle.

"YOU SICK PERVERTS! LET ME GO! LET ME _GO_!" The boy emphasized on the _go_ as Ulquiorra set him down, and kicked Ulquiorra in his crotch. Ulquiorra doubled over in pain, and the boy ran away. He lied on the floor for a while, waiting for the throbbing to stop, and looked up. In front of him was the person he hated the most, next to his father that is, looking down at him. Ichigo climbed down the star rope and helped him up, while the father's boy merely watched.

"Well Ichigo I'll see you tomorrow," Ulquiorra excused himself, not expecting to be held back by the father's boy.

"Long time no see Ulqui," He said, "sorry about my kid-"

"I don't your apology JeagerJacques," Ulquiorra replied icily, leaving Ichigo's mouth agape. He turned and left, he had nothing to say to the man after all those years.

"Wait," Ichigo called after him, "how do you know his name?" Grimmjow only laughed and shook his head, Ulquiorra was still Ulquiorra.

"Don't bother Ichigo," He said, sitting down on a bench, "he won't be coming back unless I leave. By the way, how do you know him?"

"I should be asking you that," Ichigo replied, "and you never told me you had a son in drag. What up with that?"

"Brat's been like that since his mom died," Grimmjow explained, sitting next to Ichigo, "wearing dresses and shit like that. Shrink says it's a phase, and that he's trying to preserve his mother's existence inside of him. Apparently I gotta watch out for his teen years, Shrink says he'll try to get into my pants."

"Damn," Ichigo replied, "looks like you've gotta a lot on your hands. I don't mean to pry or anything like that, but what happened?"

"Orihime was a great woman, but she was too weak, and eventually the depression took over her."

"You mean she…?"

"What part of depression do you not get? She was so depressed she couldn't even do that." Ichigo looked at the boy, swinging by himself and talking to the Barbie doll. He saw Grimmjow reach in his pocket but instead of pulling out his trademark cigarette pack, he pulled out a small box of Pocky.

"D. Roy won't let me smoke anymore," Grimmjow confessed, opening the bag, "something about lung cancer and all that medical stuff. D. Roy's been watching too much Discovery Health," He offered a stick to Ichigo who reluctantly took one, it was bitter Pocky.

"His name is ?" Ichigo commented, finishing the Pocky.

"Yeah," Grimmjow replied, " used to be the protagonist's name in the Asian drama Shinigami."

"Right," Ichigo remembered that Grimmjow was some hot shot talent booker and had discovered actors like Harribel and Shirosaki.

"So how do you know Ulquiorra? Was he trying to be an actor as well?" Grimmjow looked away, thoughtfully chewing on a stick of Pocky.

"You could say that," Grimmjow said, "I worked with his father, Sosuke Aizen and met him that way."

"Care to elaborate?" Ichigo pressured, he wanted to know all of Ulquiorra, especially the father he hated.

"Well, I met Ulquiorra when he was sixteen, since he spent every weekend with Aizen. He was a preppy snob, always dressed in green plaid, stripes, or checkered print. He wanted nothing to do with me, but somehow we ended up together." Ichigo stared at him, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra together?

"What happened then?"

"We were together for two years and then I got married with Orihime," Grimmjow stated, "He knew it wasn't going to last, but in the end he begged me to stay. He babbled nonsense about true love and did everything humanly possibly to be with me. I know I sound arrogant, but Ulquiorra isn't like you Ichigo, when he loves someone, he means it." It felt strange hearing Grimmjow talk like that, usually their encounters involved foreplay and sex, talking was limited to grunting and moaning on Ichigo's part.

"If you loved him so much then why the hell did you get married?" Ichigo couldn't help but ask, "Maybe, to this day, he still loves you."

"I broke his heart," Grimmjow admitted, "I'm surprised Ulquiorra didn't hit me when we met. Honestly, our relationship was a long two year hook-up; the only one in love was Ulquiorra. I just wanted to mess around with as many guys as I could before I went to marriage interviews and got married. I don't regret being with Ulquiorra, and I also don't regret marrying Orihime and having D. Roy as my son. Speaking of which," Grimmjow whistled at his son who came running up to him. D. Roy was smiled as his dad picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

"I've gotta go," Grimmjow said, walking away from the bench, "say hi to Ulquiorra for me, will you?" Ichigo only nodded before he got up and walked quickly, the subway his next destination.

* * *

"Well Gin," Rangiku said, getting up, "I hope when can see each other more now that I've moved to the city. Maybe we can get some drinks at Club Zurako next Saturday?"

"Can't," Gin replied, playing with the ice cubes in his drink, "I'm going to Vegas. I suggest you leave, my date's going to arrive shortly and well…"

"I see," Rangiku said, smiling sadly, "well then, I'll be leaving." She pushed her chair in and walked out, looking back at Gin's seemingly lackadaisical face. Just as she was leaving Ichigo entered the bar, both of them looking at Gin.

"Hey Gin," Ichigo greeted, taking the same seat Rangiku was in, "just saw your ex coming out. Are you okay?"

"Look at you," Gin teased, finishing his drink, "acting all serious and stuff. What happened to the boy slut I used to know? Ahahaha," He laughed weakly, Ichigo's eyes staring right at him.

"Alright, here's the truth," Gin said, opening his eyes from their usual foxy gaze, "Rangiku came to visit me, apparently she moved back in to the city. The city she swore to move away from. She came back to me Ichi, how great is that?" He pulled out a cigarette and began smoking in an anxious way, his fingers trembling to keep the cancer stick in place.

"Gin, calm the fuck down," Ichigo chastised, pulling out the cigarette from his lips and throwing it on the ground, "so she came back? How many times have you told me you would tell her off if you ever saw her? How you would make her beg for you to take her back then…"

"I know what you're thinking," Gin said, "but you're wrong, I'm over her. I was over her the minute she left this city on an airport because she couldn't handle this joint anymore. I told her that, she understands. True, I waited all these years for her to come back, but not anymore. I moved on, just like she did." Gin lighted another cigarette and puffed out a deluge of smoke, lost in thought.

_He married Rangiku fresh out of high school, deeply in love and deeply in poverty. Both of them grew up on the wrong side of town, and together overcame all the obstacles in their way. But marriage began to weaken their bond, and with bills to pay and no one hiring "married thugs" they only lasted three years. One day, after losing his job, Gin came to an empty home and a manila-yellow envelope with divorce papers. Reality bitch slapped him harder than karma, and with little time for Rangiku's airplane to depart, he rushed to catch her. But she walked to the terminal, shoulders cocked and never once looking back at her broken ex-husband. _

"Well, what did you tell her?" Ichigo said, after a long moment of silence.

"That I had a date," Gin said, "speaking of which, he'll be arriving any minute now. How do I look?" He put out his cigarette and pulled out mints, offering some to Ichigo.

"Oooh a date," Ichigo cooed, fixing his hair, "your ex wife, the one you waited for like years wants you back so what do you do? Go on a date with someone better, richer, and hotter. Who is he?"

"I'm only handling things like a boy slut," Gin replied, "and my date's a famous actor from Japan. He stars in like all the Asian Dramas and works with directors like Stark and Grimmjow."

"Gin, just because a guy says he's an actor doesn't mean he is one," Ichigo said, "I mean look at Luppi, didn't he say he was a Victoria Secret model?"

"He wasn't lying," Gin reiterated, "I slept with him, and most of him is Victoria Secret model material, except for down there." The door opened and another customer entered, well not an ordinary customer at least. Gin suddenly became interested in the contents of his empty glass and looked down as customer got closer to their table.

"Am I interrupting?" Gin looked up, it was his date. Ichigo practically drooled, the man was gorgeous. His brown hair was slicked back, only instead of looking dorky, it looked hot. He had a business suit on, black with an emerald green tie. In one hand he held flowers, in all of Gin's favorite colors. Gin got up; his knees all wobbled up, and accepted the flowers.

"Hi," Gin greeted breathlessly, "t-thanks for the flowers. I really appreciate the thought. This is my friend, Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo, this is my date, Sosuke Aizen." Ichigo's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and he immediately began choking on his beer. Aizen only stared at him, an amused look on his face.

* * *

A/N: How awkward was that? Please re-review? Hugs and Kisses from D. Roy in drag?


	4. Boy who cried Sheep

**Ichigo: finally she got off her lazy butt...**

**_Ulquiorra: she was busy Knitting..._**

**__****_D. Roy: That's no excuse for such a short chapter and long wait. Don't worry readers, we'll get her later. Death by knitting yarn!_**

**_Ichigo: Bleach is property of the dude who invented us, Tite Kubo and that company TV whatever._**

* * *

"Good afternoon passengers of United Spain Airlines," Spoke a perky flight attendant into a mini bullhorn, "I hope you're enjoying you're flight! Though it seems like we've been in this rat hole for more than a year," she muttered, a pouty frown on her face. It was hard to be perky all the time, especially if most the passengers were businessmen, tourists, or nuns. Yes, a frickin' nun boarded the aircraft with her sister posse and the mother supreme who looked like a hundred years old. This nun was far too beautiful to be in black garb from head to toe; she looked more like a model posing in one of those erotic Christian books than a virgin dedicated to God. But this girl, being the most gorgeous thing in catholic wear, was bitter. Her eyes were frozen icicles that melted the perk out of the flight attendant. Anyone could freeze with her gaze, but incited a desperate curiosity to hold eye contact with her.

_She couldn't bear to say good-bye to Shirosaki, but the time had come. The weeks flew faster than a swooping vulture, and were bittersweet memories recorded in the blue of her eyes. When Shirosaki began to avoid her, the blue bled away with her salty tears. And when she drove to the airport, the blue was replaced by a seal grey; Shirosaki had the privilege of keeping the blue. Shirayuki wasn't going to pretend happiness, not anymore. She scowled most of the time and refused to pray to a family that damned her happiness._

The flight attendant walked over, attempting to lock eyes with the ice queen. She hovered over Shirayuki for a moment before sweetly asking, "Would you like some water, miss?"

"Of course," Shirayuki replied dryly, looking at the flight attendant's nametag, "that's an interesting name. Angel S. Reminds me of…someone I knew." Even an ambiguous reference to…he…left her heart beating loudly. The flight attendant cautiously put her hand over Shirayuki's heart and kept it there. Her eyes, from an upward level, reflected black. But from below…

"Ah!" Shirayuki yelped quietly, removing the flight attendant's hand. From an upward level, the eyes reflected black. But from below, they were gold to the core. The flight attendant wasn't a woman, just an extremely handsome gardener in drag.

"Angel? Shirosaki? I…you…love?" Shirayuki stumbled over words as her love only nodded, fingering the wig he had on. He was wearing a long maxi skirt with a vest, and even had a handkerchief tied around his neck. His face was covered lightly with powder and his lips tinted with reddish-brown lipstick. Shirayuki was speechless, but refused to let go of his hand. The airplane seemed frozen in time, and the blue seeped back into those grey-filled eyes.

"I can't keep the blue forever," He merely said, "so I'm coming to this land of opportunities and find mine. That boy slut of a fiancé can go to Hell, along with those who cursed you to this fate."

* * *

"Am I missing something here?" Gin said after the longest time, looking at both Ichigo and his date. This man had only been in America for a week and Ichigo already found a way to get into his pants?

"Ichigo is my darling daughter's fiancé," Aizen explained, "this will be the first time we've met. I'm sorry it had to be this way Ichigo, but nice to meet you." He extended his hand out, and shook Ichigo's shaky one. Gin's mouth dropped a hundred stories, watching the small interaction go on. Even the bar fell silent, finding this little encounter more interesting than HBO.

"I thought…you didn't have contact with the family," Ichigo whispered in an inaudible tone. This was the man Ulquiorra hated, and here he was, dating his best friend.

"Shirayuki and I still keep in contact," Aizen replied, "and the family has permitted me to attend the wedding. If all goes well, that is."

"Well someone has to go to that dinner reservation," Gin could only say, breaking the silence once more. The bar had returned to its relaxed ambience, and he didn't want any more attention to their little misunderstanding. Aizen only nodded as he pulled Gin's chair out so he could get up. Gin accepted Aizen's invitation to hook arms and together they walked out of Paako bar.

"See you later Ichigo?" Gin said, waving weakly at his confused little friend. Ichigo merely nodded, staring into his beer mug and wishing there was more. He whistled for Koinosuke, the bartender in training, to come bring him something. The bartender came rushing in with a bottle of strong alcohol and two shot glasses.

"You know I'm not a heavy drinker Koinosuke, at least not in the daylight," Ichigo teased. Koinosuke, who understood little English, only shook his head and pointed to a person hidden behind a big newspaper. The newspaper was folded away and revealed a seemingly calm Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra?" The pale teacher only nodded as he walked over to Ichigo's table and promptly sat down. His eyes focused on the bottle and shot glasses in front of him, as if drowning in the rich fermented liquid would solve his woes. Ichigo said nothing, occasionally sipping a glass or two.

"You've gotta stop," Ichigo finally interceded, after Koinosuke came rushing in with the sixth bottle of whatever alcohol Ulquiorra was chugging at. The emerald in his eyes clouded with a lime green tint, making them appear larger than usual. His cheeks were glowing with red, a nice color to his regular pale complexion. The sight would have been breathtaking, if Ulquiorra wasn't doing this for ridding his sorrows. He looked like one of those fun party drinkers and didn't deserve to drink like this.

"Come on Ulquiorra," Ichigo coaxed him, "I'll drive you back home so you can rest. Remember we've got to pick up Shirayuki tomorrow from the Greyhound station?" Ulquiorra grasped Ichigo's hand and smiled childishly.

_You're too drunk to go back to your dad's house, said Grimmjow; he lead Ulquiorra to the sofa and gently laid him down. It was Ulquiorra's first time drinking heavy liquor, in desperation for the love he lacked at home and the strange feelings he felt around Mr. Jeagerjaques. Every time he was around the man he felt tremors hit his spine and travel up and down his body like a never ending drop-zone. His cheeks tinted pink when the man's sapphire eyes looked at his simple emerald eyes and…_

"Ulquiorra?" The past and present mingled together as perfect as espresso and whipped cream. His judgment was clouded as he lunged towards Ichigo's lips and began to kiss them. He wanted the same feeling, just like the first time.

_You don't kiss very well; Grimmjow chuckled, his hands traveling all of Ulquiorra's body. Ulquiorra shivered, and nodded, he was going to be docile tonight._

"Ulquiorra…you need to stop," Ichigo breathed, but Cifer had no intention of doing so.

_I am bored with you._

"You wanted this you little slut," He wailed, tears welling up, "and…and…" He got off from Ichigo and stepped away, judgment returning at last.

_I don't love you._

"Calm down Ulquiorra, come here," Ichigo pleaded, stretching his hand out. "I'm not going anywhere…but please calm down."

_I hate you and I want you to leave, now._

"Leave me alone," Ulquiorra whispered, "you told me to leave, and I left. Now you want forgiveness? Leave me." Ichigo came closer to Ulquiorra and hugged him, ignoring his weak protests. Ichigo had never comforted anyone before, was he doing it right? Holding Ulquiorra as gently as possible and talking quietly to him about the Devil's Trill until he calmed down, was that how you made a person feel better? Ulquiorra's light snores interrupted Ichigo's thoughts, and he knew then he had done well.

"Wake up," Ichigo whispered loudly, shaking Ulquiorra's side. They both crashed on Ulquiorra's living room carpet and it was almost time to pick up Shirayuki. Ichigo couldn't bring himself to talk about last night's events, so he decided to act as cheerful as possible and eschew anything relating to that. Even the part where Ulquiorra wanted sloppy drunk people sex with him he could overlook and take all the blame.

"Hangover," Was Ulquiorra's immediate response, "I'm going to get water." He walked awkwardly as he made his way to the kitchen and gulped down a large glass of water.

"Wait! Don't drink water so quickly you'll..." But Ulquiorra was already rushing to the bathroom and emptying the contents of his dry stomach. Once he was done he wiped his mouth and teetered out. Ichigo greeted him with a wet cloth and a strange looking liquid in a glass cup.

"What is this?" Ulquiorra demanded, keeping the wet cloth on his forehead.

"Gin taught me this little recipe," Ichigo replied, handing him the glass, "drink this in little sips and you'll feel better. While you're doing that get showered and dressed; Shirayuki's waited long enough." Ulquiorra nodded and tottered back to the bathroom, what happened last night?


	5. Fleece as white as Yuki

A/N: Thanks to everyone who made me get off my lazy butt to write this chapter. Things are wrapping up rather nicely in this installment of Violin. Bleach was created by Tite Kubo and I own nothing.

* * *

"Well this is an interesting situation," the Mother Superior spoke, "it's like one of those crass jokes you young people like to tell. 'A boy slut, a violin tutor, a nun, and a gardener are in a car. The gardener is the nun's secret lover, the boy slut is her fiancé, and the violin tutor is her brother who is also with her fiancé.' This is the funny part, no?"

"It would be," Ichigo said, "but you forgot the punch line and…" Ulquiorra and Shirayuki elbowed him, while Shirosaki merely smiled in approval. He had his arms around Shirayuki, while Shirayuki held her brother's hand, and Ulquiorra held Ichigo's hand. Around them were Shirayuki's nun posse and twenty or so airport guards as back up. Apparently associating with a flight attendant imposter could get them all arrested for planned terrorism.

_Two hours prior…_

The plane had landed safely on the terminal at exactly 9:00 a.m. After a short prayer from the nuns, Shirayuki was allowed off the plane. She managed to lose herself from the rest of her posse in the crowd of jet-lagged people. She did all the necessary international flight actions and was able to meet Shirosaki at the airport drop-off at 11:20 a.m. He was still in drag, but managed to escape the other airport employees by removing the airport jacket. They were ready to board a taxi at 11:30, if only Ulquiorra and Ichigo hadn't stepped out of the taxi they were planning to step in.

"Shirayuki?" Ulquiorra and Ichigo slurred, trying to rub the sleep out of their eyes. Lo and behold, it was Shirayuki, standing next to an albino flight attendant.

"Ichigo? Ulquiorra?"

"I'm glad we all know who we are," Shirosaki interrupted, "but we have nuns to evade and security guards to eschew. I suggest we all find a bigger taxi and get the hell out!"

"We…we have things to settle with my sister," Ulquiorra sighed, leaning against the taxi door, "first off, what are you doing with her? She is supposed to be escorted by her maids of honor and the Mother Superior. Better yet, why don't you answer me Shirayuki?"

"I have nothing to explain," Shirayuki replied, grabbing a hold of Shirosaki's hand, "on the other hand, I believe Ichigo is the one who owes me an explanation." She stared at Ichigo, and then back to Shirosaki. Ichigo nodded ruefully but managed to muster the courage to say, "You're right, I do owe you an explanation."

"Well?" Ulquiorra, Shirosaki, Shirayuki, and the taxi driver asked simultaneously.

"I don't want to marry you Shirayuki," He confessed out loud, "in fact, I don't love you that way. I screw around with other people and had full intentions of screwing your brother when I first met him." Shirayuki gasped, but stopped, at least he was being honest.

"I can't marry you either," She confessed as well, "not when I'm in love with another man."

"I know you guys are trying to bond and all," interrupted the cab driver, "but I feel the need to inform you guys that there are nuns and security guards behind you."

"Well I'll be damned," Ichigo muttered softly, watching a nun faint as she heard the word 'damn' come out from his lips.

And now they were here, in the back of the airport, sitting on foldable chairs. Shirosaki's hands were handcuffed, as well as Ichigo's. Ulquiorra and Shirayuki were sharing a handcuff, seeing as the airport ran out of handcuffs and they were siblings…

"This sucks," Ichigo sighed roughly, squirming around a little, "why do they gotta handcuff us? I'm not the one in drag." He didn't mean it, but it felt nice breaking the tension in the room.

"Idiot, they're recording us," Ulquiorra retorted, putting his free hand over his eyes, "and they aren't arresting us for collaborating, they're arresting us for D.U.I. Which is weird, we arrived on taxi."

"At least we're together," Shirayuki giggled, "and what's the worst that could happen?"

"That's what the Pope said before he was shot," interrupted the director of the TSA, followed by the Mother Superior and another security guard holding a not so friendly taser. The security guard had his eyes on Ichigo and Shirosaki, seeing as they were the two most formidable ones of the bunch.

"These men and I have discussed the situation," Mother Superior spoke to Shirayuki, "and they have decided to let all of you go. Shirosaki will walk out with no criminal record of this and a job offering by United Spain Airlines." Shirosaki and Shirayuki stared at each other, before bursting into laughter. Ulquiorra and Ichigo joined in, until Mother Superior coughed.

"As for you drunkards," She glanced at Ulquiorra and Ichigo, "your driving under whatever will not go under your criminal record."

"Thank you Mother Superior," Ulquiorra said, "I really have no words to express my shame." He looked up, hoping Ichigo would do the same.

"Hmm not the first time I escape a D.U.I.," Ichigo bragged, "at least I didn't have to sleep with anyone.

"Dear God," Mother Superior exclaimed, "is this promiscuous creature of the devil your fiancé? What on earth are your mother and grandmother thinking?"

"There lays the root of our problem," Shirayuki replied, waiting for the guards to release Shirosaki from his handcuffs, "because we didn't think for ourselves and let our parents decide, we ended up like this."

"I can't wait for the wedding," Ichigo cheered in monotone, "what will happen by then?"

"Simple," Mother Superior responded, "you tell everyone the truth. You tell them why you can't wed and end this fiasco before the wedding."

"That won't do, our families won't understand." Ulquiorra stared at the wall, even though all eyes were directed at him.

"So what do you propose?" Shirosaki asked, "do you want Shirayuki in an unhappy marriage?"

"It would seem that way," Ulquiorra coolly replied, clicking out of his handcuff, "but I mean the opposite. In music, you always want to attract a crowd and cause an impact, why not do the same here?"

"You mean…" Shirayuki trailed off.

"They act as if they are going to marry..." Shirosaki continued.

"And then drop the 'I object!' bomb on them." Ichigo concluded; a smile etched on his face.

"It was my responsibility to get you out of arrest," Mother Superior warned, "but don't you dare drag me into you young people's charades. Shall we go Mr. Director?"

"As soon as they leave Mother Superior," He assured her, "now then…EVERYONE OUT!"

"Alright," Shirosaki and Shirayuki both replied.

"Sorry to be a bother," Ulquiorra sighed, following everyone else.

* * *

"I wonder what Ichigo is up to," Gin mumbled, curling up against Aizen. The window outside had a motley of colors and lights, a common sight for any hotel suite in Las Vegas.

"You really worry about him don't you?" Aizen teased, playing with a few strands of Gin's silver hair.

"We're close," Gin admitted, toying with his I-phone, "but he hasn't replied any of my texts. Ichigo may be a liar, an irresponsible, and a slut, but he always replies to my texts. Wasn't he supposed to pick up Shirayuki today?"

"He was," Aizen suddenly got up and reached for his phone, "maybe I should call Shirayuki just in case."

"Look at us," Gin joked, "acting like over-protective parents in Sin City."

* * *

A/N: Here's to a Happy Halloween! I would give candy for reviews, but a 'NO TRICK-OR-TREATERS' sign is tacked on my parent's door. Sorry.

_In the next chapter..._

_"Now that I'm up here, I might as well finish what I started," Ichigo announced into the microphone, "Neliel, you were my first love, and you know that. Sorry for dumping you for Rukia. And Rukia, sorry for driving you into Bulimia..._


	6. Lamb's sure to go

**A/N: Bleach is property of Tite Kubo and TV Tokyo.**

* * *

Did Gin ever consider getting a job as a telemarketer? Ichigo wondered, toying with his phone. Ichigo's phone had been buzzing incessantly for the past week, notifying the collection of voicemails, text messages, and missed calls from Gin Ichimaru. It wouldn't be long before Gin showed at his door or rather Ulquiorra's door. Ichigo had convinced his father to temporarily move in with Ulquiorra until the wedding when he and Shirayuki could move into their home, their foreclosed yellow-pastel white picket fence house.

At first Ulquiorra was reluctant to have Ichigo invade his home, thinking the boy would try something on him. Ichigo arrived with two suitcases (the rest of his junk was packed in boxes and ready to be moved in to his wedding house) and his birthday violin. He humbly requested for violin lessons to be continued and remained distant from Ulquiorra during the daytime; however, Ichigo couldn't resist slipping into his room and watching the green-eyed man sleep. Sometimes he traced Ulquiorra's nose, or fingered his locks until he fell asleep, which was usually in a kneeling position next to Ulquiorra's bed. By the end of the week, Ulquiorra gave in and brought the boy to bed with him, he didn't want Ichigo to catch a cold or anything like that.

Another advantage to being roommates was a place for clandestine meetings between the groom, the watcher, the bride, and the bride's lover. Shirayuki and Shirosaki planned for escape immediately after the wedding, while Ulquiorra sent work applications for several out of state teaching positions. Ichigo was also busy, sending in community college applications and of course, wondering how the hell the wedding could be avoided. But the date to cancel the wedding was set, just before Shirayuki would leave to go buy dresses for the bridesmaids.

The day came and Ulquiorra was lying on Ichigo's lap, idly reading a music magazine. This body contact with Ichigo would have been inconceivable a week ago, but after that night where he mingled the past with the present, it was the least of his concerns. Ichigo had seen him vulnerable, his mask had been shattered and there was nothing to hide. He was Ulquiorra and at the tender age of sixteen, he fell in love with a man that would never love him back. He was also Ulquiorra, age twenty-four, who rejected the infamous boy slut Ichigo but realized that perhaps he wanted more with the orange-haired beauty. But again, it was the least of his concerns.

"Ichigo, that incessant buzzing must stop in the next ten seconds unless you want to pick up the splinter-remains of your Droid X," Ulquiorra warned, looking up from his magazine.

"Alright," Ichigo sighed, "but I need to talk to him alone. So if you don't mind…."

"Anything to get away from that noise," Ulquiorra replied. He walked out of the room and shut the door. Ichigo sighed before answering, "Hey Gin."

"Is that all you can answer after a week of going AWOL? I cancelled ma' trip with Aizen after you didn't reply. For all I knew you could have been lying in the alley of some third rate bar. And whaddabout your lovely new wife? Didda go pick her up?"

"I'm fine Gin thanks for asking. Sorry you cancelled your trip. No I haven't been to a third rate bar lately. Yes, I picked up my new wife but somehow we got arrested by the TSA, I'm sure you found out about that by Aizen and I have something to ask you."

"Well that's a relief," Gin said, "I never wanna have kids. So much worry. So watcha need?"

"Do you have the numbers of…?" Ichigo whispered the last part, just for caution. On the other side of the phone, Gin gasped but replied affirmatively.

"What are ya planning?" Gin asked, "You know you can tell me anything."

"I want to make things right," Ichigo said, pulling out a pen and paper from a drawer, "so what are their numbers again?"

"Alright what are ya gonna do?" Gin was nervous; this boy on the other end of the line was too serious. Maybe it's the wedding, Gin wondered, everyone's like this when they're about to get married.

"You're coming to the wedding right?" Ichigo knew the answer, but he needed to hear Gin's reaffirm it.

"Aizen invited me," Gin replied, "but you knew that. Do you want me to ditch your wedding? Because honestly, I want any excuse to get away from there."

"No! I want you to come, but I want you seated in the third row on the left side." Ichigo hung up before Gin could reply and started dialing with trembling fingers the numbers he got from Gin.

"Hello," Rukia's voice mail greeted, "this is the Kuchiki residence. Leave your name and number and we will call you back."

"It's Ichigo…please listen to what I have to say," He pleaded, "I want to apologize. Not through the phone, but to your face. It's been a year and a half since I…."

He dialed Neliel, his first MILF, next and invited her to the party next. She accepted his apology easily because her only concern about the wedding was the parking problem. After Neliel he dialed Toshiro, trying to remember his ex-boy toy's busy schedule between soccer, fencing, and SAT classes.

"Toshiro speaking," was the boy's curt response, "who's this?"

"It's Ichigo."

"I'm-I'm not home," Toshiro stammered, shaking as he closed his locker, "where are you? We can't do this here because badminton kids are coming after us and if they found out…"

"NO…no you don't understand I'm not calling you to do that. We aren't together anymore, and I have no intention of corrupting you anymore. I called to apologize for all the harm I've done and I hope you can come to my wedding so I can properly apologize."

"Oh," Toshiro sighed, leaning against his locker, "I was scared you were asking for _that_. I thought _that_ was all you were interested in. When I moved away, I thought you would haunt me even if it was a two hour drive. I was glad you didn't, and I missed your attention; it's pathetic but I felt that way. You're still going through with the wedding?"

"For all intents and purposes," Ichigo replied, "but I can understand if you don't want to come. It would mean a lot if you did."

"I'll think about it," Toshiro sighed, closing his eyes for a second, "when is the date…?"

* * *

Ulquiorra paced restlessly in the living room, and decided a drive in his red car would make time fly faster. He slipped a green shirt over his tank top, slipped a belt through his jeans, and grabbed his car keys. Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo. The car ignited to those three syllables rolling in Ulquiorra's tongue and mind. Those three syllables belonged to a nuisance who would cancel the wedding with his sister today. He made a right turn into the busy boulevard, and tried locking his eyes on the road, but they wandered to his glove compartment, where he childishly stowed a picture of Ichigo. He blushed at his actions; it was only a picture Ichigo threw away after all. He managed to cross a yellow light in time to notice the cemetery on his left side. He kept going, but eventually sighed and made a left turn.

The nearby grocery store sold gaudy orange flowers, but they would do. He reached into his pocket to feel the picture he retrieved from his glove compartment, tracing the middle crease and memorizing the blank expression on Ichigo's face when he had the picture taken. He walked from the store to the graveyard, walking around other poor souls until he reached his destined tomb.

"Mother," He spoke, removing his sunglasses and folding them into his shirt pocket. He crouched down in front of his mother's tombstone and set the gaudy flowers underneath the epitaph's "she will be missed" line. He conjured memories of his mother, his smiling eccentric mother who refused to wear anything but white and insisted in being betrothed, though the family had long abandoned the action. His also remembered her "sleeping" in her casket, with purple marks around her neck no amount of face powder would be able to conceal. He got up, slipping three of the flowers out of his mother's bouquet.

The next epitaph he stopped at read "ORIHIME JEAGERJACQUES." He paused at the simple grave, eyeing the Pocky packets surrounded around the grave.

"I know you deserve a bouquet, but I could only muster enough courage to bring you three flowers," Ulquiorra stated, "I brought flowers for my mother as well. She abhorred orange, but I hope you can enjoy their beauty. You too left a small boy motherless. You too made a family-man out of a useless fellow. You two broke my heart. But I could never blame a girl in love, and it seems I've forgiven him, after all this time.

"You know I saw him in the park with his boy," Ulquiorra chuckled, "how could I _not_ forgive him? And before that, I met this nice boy who thinks he is bad. He slept with your husband, if that's what you're wondering. But he's confused, and I believe he can set things right."

"Really?"

Small hands covered Ulquiorra's eyes and a petite cheek brushed against his. "Guess who?" Trilled D. Roy, he grinned from ear to ear at the sight of his mother's favorite orange flowers. After a few seconds he let Ulquiorra see again and hugged him.

"What happened to being a 'damn perv'?" Ulquiorra asked the boy, who decided to wear khaki slacks and a white button down shirt. His orange and pink feather pin in his hair was the only anachronism in his outfit, but it suited the boy.

"Anyone nice to my mom is a friend," D. Roy replied, "besides; daddy is still your friend, so I can't do nothing anyway."

"Go ask William for a bouquet," Grimmjow handed his son a five dollar bill, "and while you're at it, ask him about his day, maybe you could learn a thing or two about his OCD."

"Yes sir!" D. Roy saluted, running off to the cemetery's gift shop. Grimmjow sat next to Ulquiorra and stared at the epitaph before directing his attention to his ex.

"Means a lot you came here,"

"It's the first time I've complained at a cemetery, you have nothing to thank me for," Ulquiorra replied, "I was looking for some kind of sign, I suppose."

"Ichigo invited me to his wedding," Grimmjow confessed after a while, "but I was under the impression this charade would be called off."

"Soon, this charade will be over," Ulquiorra replied, standing up and dusting his pants. He pulled out Ichigo's picture and said "Mrs. JeagerJacques, I would like you to meet Ichigo Kurosaki. He is nothing but a nuisance, and I hope you can find in your heart to forgive me for liking that brat over your husband." He walked away, the ties in his throat and heart untangled at last. D. Roy walked up to him and whispered, "My daddy loves you again."

"I know," Ulquiorra whispered, "but I can't love him anymore. Take care of him."

* * *

"Hello? Is Shirayuki there?" Ichigo asked, ignoring his cellphone's beeping.

"Just Shirosaki, your "wifey" is buying dresses for the bridesmaids. Wasn't this going to get called off today?" Shirosaki hadn't seen Shirayuki all day and wanted Ichigo to hear a piece of his mind. Acting like a lovesick bride in front of everyone was Hell for his beloved.

"The wedding won't be called off," Ichigo explained, "it can't. Imagine everybody's shook when they find out Shirayuki conspired with me. It would make chances of you two escaping that much harder. The wedding won't get past the wedding march, and I intend to break it off myself. True, Ulquiorra will go down with me, but we decided it was better two than three."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Everything, I've called in a few extra guests to assist me and…."

"Oh…oh well that's chivalrous of you, putting Shirayuki before yourself. But why don't you tell her?"

"I want to publically apologize," Ichigo stated, "and I have to go. My phone is dying. Be a pal and keep it a secret will you?"

* * *

_Next chapter:_

"Hey kid do you need a lift?" Neliel rolled her passenger window to properly see the white-haired boy. He was out of breath and wearing a sweaty penguin getup.

"Yeah," Toshiro huffed, leaning on her car door. He eyed the busty green-haired woman in a teal cocktail dress with two kids in overprotective car seats that contrasted the minivan's dingy appearance.

"Get in brat I have a wedding to attend," She spat, unlocking the door, "where are you headed at?"

"Same as you Mrs. Neliel," Toshiro climbed in the van, "same as you…."

**A/N: second to last chapter you guys! Thanks for waiting and waiting since Halloween –bows deeply-**


	7. Here comes The Lamb- part I

A/N: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo and I claim no ownership whatsoever. Enjoy~!

"What is that bag for?" Ulquiorra poked his head into the bedroom where Ichigo was zipping up a small suitcase. The wedding was three days from today, and Ichigo hadn't called it off yet. Ulquiorra had already accepted his job at the new musical institute in Montana and he would be leaving tonight; therefore, he and the orange-haired boy had to escape tonight.

"Just a couple things for the hotel I'm staying at up until the wedding; I don't mean to overstay my welcome at your house and I need a place to think."

"I'm leaving for Montana tonight," Ulquiorra insisted, "so just cancel the wedding and come with me. It's going to be a long drive but we can enjoy the countryside and you can apply to a community college there…." He sighed and closed his eyes for a second, letting his daydream take over his sight.

"I'm not going," Ichigo turned away from Ulquiorra, "I have a wedding to attend."

"I cannot believe you! This farce…it was supposed to be cancelled before the bridesmaids received chiffon gowns, before caviar was imported from some foreign freezer, and certainly before the wedding planner handed out vanilla scented invitations to my coworkers!"

"The rehearsal dinner is tonight," Ichigo walked out of Ulquiorra's room and into the bathroom, "I just need to shower and we can go. Why don't you change your shirt?"

Ulquiorra scowled and pulled Ichigo close to him, pressing his lips to the shell of the boy's ear. "Cancel it. Tonight. Please."

"I need my towel." Ichigo slammed the door, almost bruising Ulquiorra's nose, and turned the shower on.

* * *

Reservations at some five star restaurant were made six months in advance to a rehearsal dinner no one bothered to show up. The night before Shirayuki had telephoned most of the guests and sent them the wrong address, Club Paako to be exact, where Gin and Koinosuke amazed the lost guests with bartending tricks and karaoke coupons. Karin and Yuzu picked at the cold hors d'oeuvre and ignored the glares of grandma Cifer and stepmom Cifer.

"To think the convent's gardener is at the same table with the rest of us," whispered grandma Cifer into some waiter's ear, "disgraceful that some Kurosaki brat is to marry my fair granddaughter. My grandson is no saint himself, associating himself with trash."

"You have a lot to say don't you granny?" Shirosaki suddenly spoke up, setting his fork down, "I believe some people in this room have something to confess. Don't they Mr. Bridegroom?"

"Why yes," Ichigo nervously cleared his throat. The audible gasps from the others and Grandma Cifer's evil eye certainly didn't help much. "Let's step outside and discuss things Mr. Gardener."

"I'd better check up on those two," Shirayuki pushed her chair back and stood up, "why don't you tell everyone about your days as a flapper Grandmother?"

"Yes, of course," Grammy Cifer cleared her throat, "back in the day…"

"Well are you ready to call it off?" Shirosaki whispered harshly, "because goddamnit Kurosaki if Shirayuki and I have to stand the evening any longer…."

"Just leave. NOW GARDENER." Ichigo yelled, his eyes pleaded with Shirosaki.

He pulled Shirosaki to the side and whispered back, "Look, I just heard my dad and Shirayuki's mom talking- since the rehearsal dinner was a fucking disaster, they moved up our wedding for tomorrow. Tomorrow because the catering company can, the caviar can, and apparently we can too. So you and Shirayuki can go pack your bags and just leave. NOW." He added the last now loudly and Shirosaki nodded begrudgingly.

"FINE. Fine. But listen up King," He yanked Kurosaki's collar, "I don't take orders from you and don't expect this to repeat itself understand?" Shirayuki stood by, observing mutely. She had wanted to ask Ichigo why he hadn't called off the wedding but anyone could see what he wanted to do: take the fall alone. And as much as it was wrong of her to take advantage, if Ichigo wanted to confess his promiscuity then so be it. Besides, this morning she found one special reason that would null her marriage availability anyway.

"No Yuzu that's a misconception about flappers," Stepmom Cifer gently added, "but Karin I'm surprised at your extensive knowledge of the fashion-especially of the gentlemen. Maybe we'll sit next to each other during the wedding ne?" Both girls grinned, glad to see the two women were amiable after all.

"That's right, after tomorrow we will all be a family! And as future matriarch," Grandma Cifer paused to wet her lips, "I say we're all dismissed. Go home everyone! Pick up your dry cleaning, shine your shoes, and for god's sake no one but the bride wear white!" She stood up, with the help of her trusty cane, and her daughter in law followed suit. The waiter, who had been a temporary confidante for the old bat, wrinkled his nose and called his goons to start clearing tables. Tomorrow the restaurant would witness the union of Ichigo Strawberry Kurosaki and Shirayuki Cifer.

Meanwhile, Ichigo pulled Shirayuki close for a hug in the garden. He sniffed the top of her white hair and swore it was powdered sugar. Warm tears stained his shirt and together they cried. After a while, he let her go to Shirosaki who smoothed her hair and whispered something.

"Where is my brother?"

"Montana." Ichigo murmured, wiping his face clean. Shirayuki nodded sadly. She had Shirosaki, thankfully, but Ichigo needed Ulqui. And from what Ichigo told her, they kept each other sane enough to live. The bickering reminded them that they cared about each other in their own way.

The week they lived together, she knew, was so out of place for both of them. No father to lie to or grandmother to please and endless sunrises sharing a bed. Realizing that they were both health nuts and jogged before breakfast; realizing that Ulquiorra showered with the door open because he was afraid otherwise, realizing that going to sleep was a curse if it meant closing your eyes and fearing the strawberry or the violin tutor would disappear.

So that night, Ichigo stayed up, with the hotel covers over his head and wished sleep, the thing he feared the most during that precious week, would chain him once more.

In the corner of the room were his tux and his small suitcase with his bear Kon and his violin. Whatever savings he had from his part-time jobs would probably be enough to leave the state until he found a new job and a new college. His sisters would miss him terribly, if they weren't disillusioned in him after tomorrow, and his father…Ichigo stopped and decided if he wanted to sleep then it was best to not worry about the utter failure his father would see tomorrow. Mary's little lamb was coal black.

* * *

"Hey kid do you need a lift?" Neliel rolled her passenger window to properly see the white-haired boy. He was out of breath and wearing a sweaty penguin getup.

"Yeah," Toshiro huffed, leaning on her car door. He eyed the busty green-haired woman in a teal cocktail dress with two kids in overprotective car seats that contrasted the minivan's dingy appearance.

"Get in brat I have a wedding to attend," She spat, unlocking the door, "where are you headed at?"

"Same as you Mrs. Neliel," Toshiro climbed in the van, "same as you….the Kurosaki-Cifer wedding in the Red Peach Restaurant."

Neliel whistled in approval. Small world it was indeed. But why would Ichigo talk about her to the boy?

"So how much do you know about Ichigo? You his friend?"

Toshiro collected his breath and wondered if he would regret admitting what he would say next, "we slept together."

"Ooh," Neliel's interest was definitely piqued, "another flower for the butterfly boy to land. So kid, when did he prick your flower?"

Toshiro's ears and face reddened. Innuendos made this situation ten times worse. He could care less if mama Neliel was trying to protect her kids from the dirty sex truth especially when she was asking all these evasive shit about him.

"It was a year ago," He muttered, "he was my English tutor and out of the blue said my lips could be put to better use and kissed me." Neliel, a sucker for romance stories, squealed but kept her eyes on the road. The restaurant was on the next right and she hadn't anticipated the trip to be so short. How much could she ask she wondered?

"I get it kid," She eased, "from now on; you plan to keep your legs closed like popsicle sticks. Good luck," She parallel parked and got out of the car. "Oh, and call me when you're legal. Maybe I can help you find use for that pink pucker of yours…."

Toshiro got out of the car and sped into the restaurant opening. He hoped there were enough guests in between him and Neliel.

* * *

It's customary for the bride to make all her preparations alone. She is to be locked in her room where she bathes, clothes, and prims herself until the groom's watcher picks her up. Then the two share tea and discuss a few things the watcher has learned about the groom-as a sort of warning to the wife-to-be. The bride then confesses her sins to the watcher who assures absolution and together they go the wedding.

It was half past noon and neither the bride nor the groom's watcher had arrived to the restaurant for the wedding reception. Ichigo had received a text from Shirayuki that they were boarding a plane back to Spain and wished him the best of luck. He sucked in his breath and scanned the room.

Toshiro just rushed in and found a seat next to Rukia and her brother, the uptight Byakuya himself. Next to him was Grimmjow who occasionally looked at Ichigo but was mostly chatting with Neliel who arrived shortly after Toshiro did. She came with her two kids, a boy and a toddler girl who weren't all too fazed with Grimmjow's electric blue hair. Szayel Aporro and his brother, how those two got an invitation Ichigo will never know, pat each other and keep to themselves. Though Ichigo can't help but catch a glimmer in his dentist's glasses. Gin, his best friend who purposely arrived early to give Ichigo a pep talk and avoid Aizen had his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Gin shook Ichigo's shoulders, his eyes focused on the dejected friend in front of him.

"Well what do you expect Gin? That after this dad, the girls, and I go for a sundae?"

Gin sighed, and let go of Ichigo's shoulders.

"You could have stayed at my place," He quietly added, "and I say could have. I know you won't change your mind you stupid strawberry. You would at least stay within the same county as your family until everything cools down and they can accept your apology."

"And Aizen?" Ichigo challengingly asks Gin who looks as if he's seen a ghost. The foxy bartender masks his surprise with dejection.

"You mean that I would choose a man I've met for a couple of weeks over my best friend? Shocking as this sounds Ichigo but I care about cha. When I saw you slumped over your pink panty dropper because Starrk the resident playboy decided to have you for dinner, I knew I had to save your ass. I knew you could be fun and learn how to play this _fucking_ game. And when we finally had sex and laughed at how stupid it was to be together, we didn't end us. We became something better than fuck buddies- we became hangover friends. Shopping chums. Drinking pals. And ya know what else? I'm going out there and sitting with the rest of your fuck buddies so you can have your fucking piece of mind."

He stormed out and left Ichigo alone in the bathroom stall. It was probably the most unlikely place to be dumped by your bestie, but it was a full circle. Gin was a fucking liar. They met in a bathroom stall where Ichigo was puking out his pink panty dropper, vowing that Coyote Starrk wouldn't leave the bar without a black eye.

Ichigo exhaled and took in the scene unfolding. Grandma Cifer yelling through her cellphone obscenities while stepmom Cifer was bawling. Aizen was trying, to no avail, to calm down his ex-wife and mother. His father had pressed his lips into a thin line and refused to look at anyone but the Cifer clan. His sisters, thankfully, had wormed their way out of their seats and had gone-where he couldn't find them he supposed. The murmurs escalated to jabbering and a few guests had pulled out their hankies to wipe their brows. The clock now chimed one o'clock. Ichigo cleared his throat and cupped his hands to his mouth.

"EVERYONE! CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION EVERYONE!" He shouted, whistling a couple times after to really get everyone's focus to him. Grandma Cifer's digusted visage turned to Ichigo and everyone followed suit. The room fell into an awkward silence as they waited for the strawberry.

"There's a lot I have to say," Ichigo began, leaving his place at the side of the altar to the podium in the middle, "but first things first: Shirayuki won't be coming. I told her I didn't love her and she left." The restaurant escalated to loud jabbers and excited whispers at the news. No wedding? The Kurosaki boy was a liar and the Cifer girl proud at heart? What?

"BE SILENT!" Grandma Cifer's hoarse voice resonated in the room. She stamped her cane a few times and did her best to muster the most evil glare at the Kurosaki boy.

"Let the traitor speak." Was all she said. His father was shocked, to say the least, but kept quiet. Almost as if he waited for his son to tack on an "April fools!" at the end of his speech.

Ichigo sighed and continued, "The truth is everyone: I don't love Shirayuki. I can't marry her to get her out of the convent or bring her to America either. I knew this since I was a kid and dad, girls, I'm sorry for lying." He threw glances at his father who was looking strained. Was he breathing? Ichigo had to continue.

"And now that I'm up here, I might as well finish what I started. Neliel," He gestured to the busty woman, "you were my first love, and you know that. Honestly I wanted a distraction from everything. I'm sorry that was all we could be and I'm sorry for dumping you for Rukia." Despite the gasps in the crowd, Neliel nodded and Ichigo knew he was forgiven by her.

"And Rukia, sorry for driving you into Bulimia- first of all. You were my best friend in class and when you agreed to be my girlfriend, I was ecstatic. We did everything: movie dates, homework dates, and held hands everywhere. But I was going to get married and I had this strange urgency. I needed to be with as many people as possible. But I never cheated on you Rukia. Never. So I did the next worst thing: I dumped you. I told you I fucking hated Chappy the Rabbit and humiliated you in front of your friends by spreading rumors of us. And I had no right to ruin your life."

By now the crowd had gone beyond silent. To think the nice girl in a yellow dress with her angry-looking brother was also Ichigo's lover! Byakuya had let the Kurosaki boy talk but only because Rukia asked him to. It was up to her to decide if she forgave the boy or not. She shook her head, if she hadn't forgiven him then she wouldn't have shown up; however, she made it clear to him that just because she forgave him didn't mean she could be his friend or speak to him again. She showed up, and forced her brother to accompany her because it was the right thing to do for his fiancée who probably had the shock of her life, as Rukia had, upon realizing who Ichigo really was.

"Toshiro-gosh I was your_ tutor _and somehow that didn't matter to me. You wanted someone to help you with school and perhaps make a new friend, not someone tormenting you. As your class mate, I've abused your trust. I'm so sorry." Toshiro burned with all the stares; everyone else was probably thinking _so young_ or _so slutty_. He was surprised when that wasn't the case and in fact all the glares were directed at Ichigo.

So far everything was going according to plan, Ichigo supposed. The guests he invited were forgiving him as the other guests hated him more. He purposely kept his eyes away from his father. Soon he could disappear.

"Grimmjow, honestly I apologize for dragging you into this but yes I also used you for my entertainment and even if you understood this, you deserve an apology." Grimmjow also nodded. The audience crowd waited, there was still the silver-haired man sitting on the row with the other people Ichigo had apologized to. Said silver-haired man was slumped down and wondered if the apology he would receive was worth the evident stares. And yet

"Gin, please hear me out. Even if I have to talk about us in front of this audience you of all people need to hear my apology. I've been the worst of all friends. I've risked your job, disrespected your private life, meddled in your sexual life, and questioned your integrity. When I realized I would pathetically become a slut, I didn't think I would have someone who would hear my problems or love me despite who I am. When the world around me was becoming a lie, you were the only truth I could return to. I'm sorry I used you like this."

Gin raised his head to lock eyes with Ichigo, and his frown softened. He loved Ichigo and he was glad that Ichigo admitted that as well. The anger ebbed out of him and was instead replaced with worry. Would the strawberry leave the restaurant alive? He braved a glance around the restauraunt; it was mostly empty. When the guests had started to disappear, he hadn't noticed since his row was mostly sitting down and waiting for Ichigo to finish. The only ones who stayed were Shirayuki's mother and grandmother, and Ichigo's father. He made a point of not glancing at Aizen, who was also in the restaurant. He finally decided to stand up and walk over to Ichigo.

"Ichigo," He whispered into the boy's ear, "ya better have a speedy getaway because I don't care how much ya want to set things right, it's not worth waiting for everyone's reaction. Look, I can take you as far as ya want or all the way or whatever."

"T-take me to the hotel," Ichigo finally spoke. The boy had shrunk, as if sadness shriveled him up. He couldn't waste any more time. He turned to the small guests one last time and bowed before making his leave. The tears that had threatened to spill fell over. But they were anything but regret; he was filled with an empty joy the truth brought. He let Gin guide him to the car before he finally broke down into Gin's stiff blazer.

A/N: Thank you for everyone who patiently waited for this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint y'all but feel free to leave any opinions. Feels good to be writing again~


End file.
